


An Argument

by MateaHefler



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler





	An Argument

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what, Saeniver?" Thranduil snapped. His blue eyes were colder than ice.

"So cruel and greedy."

"I want what is mine."

"And what is yours, Thranduil? The treasure of Erebor?" Saeniver snapped back. "I believe the treasure belongs to the dwarves and people of Esgaroth."

"And why is that?"

"They are the ones who suffered the most."

"And what about me? I have suffered greatly, I have met pain and the burn of dragon fire! I know what is agony." Thranduil yelled, grabbing Saeniver by the shoulders and shaking her. "WHAT ABOUT MY LOSS?"

"Your loss?" Whispered Saeniver, her voice trembling.

"My loss."

"You have lost almost nothing." She snapped, her voice almost a growl. "THEY have lost families and friends! THEY have lost their home! AND YOU JUST TURNED YOUR BACK TO THEM! THEY OWE YOU NOTHING! NOTHING!"

Saeniver gasped when the back of Thranduil's hand connected with her face. A sad smile tugged at her lips and her eyes glistened with tears.

"So that's how it's going to be." Her words, though spoken in a whisper, were strong.

"I..." Thranduil cleared his throat, an expression of surprise on his face. "I did not mean to, Saeniver. I am so sorry."

"Will you hit me every time you are angry?"

"No, no!" Thranduil negated, eyes wide. "Never again, Saeniver, never."

"Do it again, Thranduil, and I will cut your hand off." Saeniver threatened. "You know that I am not just saying this."

"I know."

Saeniver turned her back on him and walked out of the door. Thranduil did not follow, but if he did, he would have seen her beckon a shadow to follow her.


End file.
